


Pain is my pleasure

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Derogatory Language, Guilty Pleasures, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Pining, Religious Guilt, Sadism, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: Travis likes Larry.. more specifically Travis likes when Larry beats the shit out of him. It makes him feel alive it makes him feel good and important. So what if he takes it a little far..
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. The beginning

Travis stared at his bare bedroom walls fingers tangled in his locks. How could this happen? It wasn't fair at all. He didn't want to feel this way! He let out a deep sigh mind wandering to when it first started.

Larry had been at his school for a long time, after his Dad dissapeared he slowly pulled more into himself. Less smiles and talking about how amazing his Dad was and how perfect his family was. Travis was glad, he hated it. He hated the brunette flaunting his perfect life in front of him. 

By second grade Travis had learned how to keep his head down and just survive. He wasnt living, he was surviving. When Travis' mom died everything got worse. Instead of avoiding his father and listening to the screaming matches every night, his father would seek him out. No matter how well he hid or how good he tried to be his father always found an excuse.

Slam. "Your the reason your mothers dead" slam. "You dont pray enough." Slam. "You make me look like a fool" slam. The words echoed in Travis' brain like a broken record. Soon the pain was just a dull ache. It was a way he remembered he was still breathing. Everything else became numb, everything else became routine. If he wasn't wading through his dissociative fog to do anything, he was loosing himself in mindless tasks.

He kept the house sparkling, dishes, floors shined on his hands and knees. Everything disinfected, silver polished. Task after task after task. Then Sally moved to town.

Larry's smile came back he was so close to the blue haired boy. Travis felt the familiar red hot fury in his belly. It wasnt fair. He grew his hair out he looked feminine he wore skirts and dresses and Jeans whatever he felt like.

Travis couldn't help the rage. He had to dye his hair constantly to keep his fathers golden locks, despite having his mother's beautiful silky midnight curls. He had to cut it to specific lengths or his father would beat him for growing it out like a faggot. Not that he didn't already, but it got rid of one excuse. 

Travis finally had enough. The first time he actually spoke to Sal Fischer. It was less of a conversation and more of a verbal assault.

"Why the fuck do you grow your hair out, you want people to mistake you for a girl are you a fucking tranny?" He growled shoving Sal into the lockers. The boy gave a small sigh not really even acknowledging Travis, which pissed him off further.

"Are your ears as fucked up as your face you should answer when someone ask you a question" he hissed gripping one of Sals pigtails giving it a hard yank. The boy under him gave a little whimper and Travis felt a jolt of excitement race through him. He felt powerful, he felt important.

Suddenly that was ripped away and he felt himself get slammed against the lockers looking up at the metalhead he had known since kindergarten. He had a protective frown on his face and fury in his eyes.

"Touch Sal again and I'll beat you to a fucking pulp. Got it Phelps?" He growled low and predatory. Travis felt a similar wave of excitement rush through him. His brain short circuited. No, just adrenaline, he was scared. He tried to shrug it off looking at the intense displeasure on Larry's face. He reached up and yanked on Travis' blonde locks. And he felt his legs turn to jelly electricity rushing through him. He let out a surprised whimper from the wanton feelings swirling in him. 

"Fucking hurts doesnt it?" The brunette growled moving closer to the blonde. Closer and closer. He noticed how beautiful and big Larry's eyes were how intense his gaze was, how strong a grip he had, before thin arms were pulling him away. He and Sal had a heated discussion in whispers before Larry glared at him and stalked off with the calm and collected Sal. Sal gently rubbed Larry's back and he felt the rage rush into him again. 

He rushed to the bathroom curling up on the ground of the usual stall. He made sure noone else used it everyone knew to get out if Travis came stalking in. It was an unspoken rule and one that Travis was grateful for. 

He frowned bursting into tears as he noticed his hard twitching cock. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't gay. He wasnt a faggot. Fear coursed through him. If his Dad found out.. if anyone found out.. He whimpered curled in on himself no, no, no. It wasnt right.

The.. occurrences became more regular. He thought about the brunette anytime he closed his eyes. He thought about the fury in his face and the grip on his hair and how alive he felt. How good it felt to be touched.. how hot he was when he was angry. Travis shook his head and decided on a plan of action.

He started fights with Sal, he called him names pushed him into lockers, punched, hit, pulled his hair. Anything he could to piss off Larry. Everytime worked like a charm and Larry would hurt him. Everytime hed stalk off to the bathroom everyone would rush out like there was a fire and hed get his relief. Then repent.

Here he was staring at his wall bible in hand praying to god to make these feelings go away. But deep down he knew he didn't want them to. He wanted Larry to beat the shit out of him and smile. He relished in seeing the anger, feeling the pleasure rush through him everytime. He gripped his hair as frustrated tears made their way down his face. He was disgusting.


	2. What he doesnt know wont hurt him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis instigates more fights and an outside observer finds the truth.

"What did you say you little alter boy?" Larry hissed swinging his fist and colliding it with Travis' cheek.

"You heard me you fucking fags! Nothings gonna fix that ugly fucking face of his" He growled back letting out a small deep groan of pleasure as he was slammed into the lockers, Larry pulling him up by the collar of his sweater.

"Larry! Stop!" The blue haired boy frowned grabbing Larry's fist and he reluctantly let Travis go.

"Run away and pray to your god I dont find you when Sals not around to stop me" he threatened as Travis' scampered off to his usual spot.

Travis gasped placing a hand on the wall the other around his cock as he furiously pumped himself.

"Fuck. Larry" he huffed head lolling back as he got closer and closer. He let out a low growl 

"Larry god fuck. Larry. Yes. Fuck" he let out another string of expletives as he finally reached the tipping point his seed spilling into the toilet as he gave a sigh of relief. However, it was short lived as he heard a pair of sneakers running off and the bathroom door sliding shut.

Cold dread crept up Travis, freezing him in place. Someone heard. Fuck. Someone heard!

As soon as Travis cleaned up he was out the door and looking around for the culprit. Sal was waiting outside the door awkwardly shuffling his feet and tugging at the hem of his hoodie.

"Was it you?" He demanded angrily terror running through him. Fuck this was bad. This was really really bad. He tried to cover his shaking hands by balling them into fists. Sal nodded wordlessly. 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay.. you should really tell him you know." Sal added quietly. Travis moved close to him with worry etching his face. 

"No! I cant. Please don't tell him. This is all I have please, dont take it away Sal" he begged looking at the boy with desperation. Sal looked down contemplative.

"Okay. I wont tell him, but you really should think about it Travis. I know Larry seems standoffish and harsh, but underneath all that hes a teddy bear. He might be upset for a while, but if you explain why you did what you did I think he'll forgive you" Sally Face explained putting a gentle hand on Travis shoulder.

Travis shrugged it off before running away. He wasnt dealing with this today. He had just wanted to get a little fucked up, black eye, split lip, the usual. Why did Sal have to ruin it.

He skulked back to his locker frowning as it was almost the end of lunch. He just wanted to go home and forget about Sal finding him. 

A slam next to him caught his attention. His heart caught in his throat at the sight. Larry glared down at him an arm keeping him from taking off right above his right shoulder.

"I dont care that Sal takes it easy on you. Your a piece of shit and one of these days I'm going to tear you apart when hes not around" he threatened. God please, yes. Travis shrank against the lockers cock twitching at the words. Larry moved down so so close. He was beautiful like an avenging angel, mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time.

"Fuck you Phelps. You are so fucking lucky Sal is a good guy or you'd already be in the fucking hospital." He continued with a glare of pure hatred. He lifted his fist to strike, before the bell interrupted him. He grumbled and walked away leaving Travis a squirming mess. Why was he like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Feeling really good about this fic! Please enjoy! I go by XxFatalBlackxX pretty much everywhere! Hit me up : )


	3. Why do you have to be so good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter from a 3ed person Larry focused point of view : )

Larry's POV

Larry balled his fists walking to his next class. It was an easy day and they were able to chat in class. Not that the teachers really paid Larry any mind. They all figured he'd go into manual labor and was there because he had to be. That wasn't far from the truth, but he did enjoy some classes and spending time with Sal. 

"I dont get why you wont let me knock his lights out. Punk deserves it, needs to be put in his place" Larry growled low and protective arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

"Theres a lot going on in his life, you've seen the way his Dad acts." Sally tried to justify gently touching Larrys shoulder. He calmed with the contact. Able to let out a breath and relax his tense posture.

"Doesnt mean he gets to hurt you, or act like hes better than everyone else." He frowned letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Your right. It's not excusable and he should apologize, but Larry you're the better person. We are. So we have to just let it be... Besides.. I'm pretty sure his Dad beats him. Its probably the only thing he knows to show any kind of emotion." Sal spoke thoughtfully. Larry grumbled but gave a sigh.

"Why do you have to be so smart man. Cant let me have my grudges." He teased and Sally Face chuckled.

"Oh my dear Larry, my white knight and defender! Slay the viscous bully for your terrified, helpless porcelain princess" He dramatically jested putting the back of his hand on his forhead and leaning back in a faux faint. Larry couldn't help but laugh, Sal always knew how to male him feel better. And he did have a point, Sally Face was anything but fragile.

"Alright, alright I'll let you fuck up Phelps yourself. You need any help I'll be right there." He smirked cracking his knuckles.

"I think I can manage." Sal chuckled back. "You two should really talk, I think he's really going through some stuff Lar, and your always great for emotional support." Sal tried to start. Larry scoffed with a scowl.

"Like I wanna help that asshole with anything. He does need help from a fuckimg professional. Pretty sure his Dads a wack-job fire and brimstone dick too." Larry frowned. Sal let out a small sigh, before tilting his head slightly and crinkling his eyes in the little puppy dog look he knew Larry couldn't resist.

"Please? For me?" He asked so sincerely and sweetly Larry could feel his blood sugar rising. He let out a defeated groan lolling his head back in exasperation.

"Fineeee but ONLY for you Sally Face." He finished giving him a smile. Sal smiled back indicated by the sweet little crinkle of his eyes. 

"Thanks, Lar." He smiled. "Hey, there was that afterschool sports thing today, why don't we do that with Travis!" Sal suggested, hopeful.

"Oh uh-uh that little brat with a baseball bat is the last thing I need to worry about." He shook his head and Sal gave him the little puppy dog look again.

"Fine, fuck. You need to stop doing that man, you know I cant say no to that." He smirked and Sal gave a playful grin.

"I know." He teased in a sing-songy chirp before they drove back into their DnD debate.

The day went much faster than he would have liked and now he was here. Staring down the prissy little church boy that Sal somehow convinced to be there. 

"Hey boys! Glad someone showed up.. unfortunately there wasn't much interest from the other students, and I trust you kids not to get up to any hijinks, so lock up when your done and hang up the keys in the office." The gym teacher smiled at them tossing Sal the keys.

"Of course Mrs.Smith" Sal chimed back near automatically as the teacher left for the day.

"So. What do you play?" Travis started awkwardly looking at both of them and tugging at his sweater nervously.

"Why don't you guys grab some things from the supply closet and we can decide from there!" Sal spoke chipperly.

Larry immediately went to the large supply closet, it was almost bigger then his room, big blue mats stacked neatly in a corner, bags full of equipment, basketballs, baseballs, anything you could think of. Travis trailed after him hesitantly and he grew more paranoid the closer he got. As soon as both boys were fairly deep into the room there was a loud audible click and the room suddenly got darker. Larry ran to the door tugging at the handle. Definitely locked.

"I'm sorry to do this, but you two really need to talk and I'm not letting you out til you do" Sal spoke stubborn yet sympathetically.

"Sally Face! Man! Come on" he pleaded to silence and crossed his arms glaring in the dimly lit room over to the blonde who shifted nervously.

"What? Got something to say? Spit it out altar boy." Larry hissed


	4. The truth will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth finally comes out.

Travis felt his heart beat wildly in his chest, he could kill Sal right now. Why did Sal have to find out, why did he need to make this a big deal! Travis paced back and forth.

"No to you, freak. I dont know why your batshit friend locked up in here." He blatantly lied growing angrier by the minute. No, this was his only choice in his life. He chose to have Larry beat him, it was his secret. Sal had no right to make him tell that.

Quick as a hare Johnson was on his pressing him against the hard brick wall usual scowl on his face.

"Dont talk about Sal like that." He warned glare aimed at the religious boy.

"Think your boyfriend can take care of himself or do you do everything for his crippled ass? Would make sense you've been stuck to him like your a conjoined twin since he got here." Travis growled back feeling the excitement of anticipation. The cold spike rushing through his veins his heart nearly stopping as Larry raised his fist.

As soon as Larry hit him he realized the noise that tore through his throat. He looked down horrified at his treacherous body.

"Did you just fucking moan?" Larry reeled back in surprise and disgust. 

"No! I'm not a fag like you!" He defended quickly. Larry shook his head pushing him against the wall again with his leg between Travis'. He gasped as Larry pressed on his erection with a loud laugh of disbelief.

"Oh my god! You actually get off on this don't you? I'm gonna fucking tell everyone how much a freaky little masochist Travis Phelps is." He spoke with venom moving back as Travis fell to the floor.

"No! Please! Don't! Father will kill me.. I'll be ostracized by the church I'll be kicked out" he spoke each phrase more frantically than the last until he was coiled up hyperventilating. Then the tears started, Travis didn't even notice, he was overwhelmed, focused on the shame he would bring.

Suddenly hands were on him and he yelped flinching back, until he recognized the figure as Larry, not his father. 

"Hey. Man. Stay with me. What's your favorite color?" The words were soft and soothing and Travis sputtered on his sobs.

"W-What? Its Pink" he huffed out, his lungs hurt, his head was pounding and he couldn't think.

"What's the color of my shirt?" He continued right in front of Travis, knealing down.

"T-tan it's an ugly tan" he sniffled and Larry gave him a grin.

"Okay, it's pretty cold in here, huh?" He prompted and for the first time Travis realized he was shivering. Then he realized his breathing had calmed down. He wiped away his tears body shaking as if he'd been electrocuted.

"Hey. I'm not gonna tell anybody okay? As long as you promise to stop fucking with Sal to get me to hurt you." He offered getting to his feet and offering his hand to Travis.

Travis nodded immediately taking the hand and clutching Larry like a lifeline as all the frustration, all the worry all the pain seeped out of him in tears against the taller boy.

Larry let him running soothing circles into Travis' back. The boy ate it up, he was touch starved and desperate for anything. After the tears stopped flowing Larry pulled him back gently to look into his eyes.

"You ever want me to fuck you up, just come by my place, okay?" He smirked petting travis' blonde box dye hair.

"Y-you dont think I'm a freak.. or a abomination.. or.." he frowned all the words swirling in his head.

"A little bit, but that's what makes it fun, do you know how boring life would be if everyone was normal?" Larry chuckled and Travis smiled.

"Thanks Larry.." he sighed meeting his gaze shyly

"And here I was thinking you didn't even know my name." He teased. Travis felt his face heat up as he stared at the concrete.

"Of course I know your name.. I just know your last name gets a better reaction.." he admitted and Larry smirked.

After another minute or so of awkward almost conversations and Travis noting just how incredibly interesting the floor was at the moment, Larry led them out of the dark room. Travis squinted at the sudden bright light forgetting how long they were in there his head pounding in agony.

Larry frowned crossing his arms and talking to Sal in hushed whispers while he awkwardly stood to the side.

"Hey Travis.. I'm sorry I took your choice away.. it was just really bugging me and I hate to see you look so upset and hurt. I thought this would do some good."Sally Face explained tugging at his sweater guiltily.

"I-Its okay Sally Face.. I get it.. I was too much of a wuss to say anything. I'm kinda glad you made me" he explained with a small smile. 

Larry held something out to him and he took it with a confused look. It was chocolate bar? Why was he being given a sugary candy?

"Sal has panic attacks alot too. It's to help you focus on something and help the shaky energy" he explained. Travis nodded and took a bite noting how it did help a little.

"Thankyou.. for everything.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" he spoke looking up at Larry, then over to Sal "and I'm sorry I hurt you to get what I wanted.. that was wrong" he frowned and Sal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew something was going on behind the scenes.. its ok" he comforted and Travis found himself relieved. He felt a weight of his chest things suddenly felt, better?

"I'm tired." He suddenly spoke feeling how heavy his limbs were. He felt like he was dragging around lead.

"Yeah, panic attacks will do that to you dude, you pass out after" he chuckled picking up Travis bridal style. The blonde flushed burying his embarrassed face into Larry's chest.

"Alright, let's get you home, point and I'll walk" Panic rose up in Travis before he realized it was wednesday, his Father wouldn't be back from his second sermon until bedtime. He lazily gave Larry directions enjoying being carried. It wasnt til he was laid in his bed did he realize he fell asleep.

"Night Trav." He blinked long enough to see the brunette angel, before a black wave washed over him again.


	5. Processing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis tries to process everything surprise surprise lots of Daddy issues.

Everything felt different now.. Larry knew.. he knew. Travis couldn't help but blush thinking of the Brunette. He smiled lightly remembering how comforting and kind Larry was. But Larry knew Travis liked how rough he was.. Travis's head swam with confusion he wanted Larry to be hateful and rough, but he also wanted the gentle and sweet Larry that Sally got.

He sighed getting up and looking at his clock. Now wasn't the time to think of that.. His excitement felt like it burnt out as he went dutifully to the kitchen making breakfast like he was supposed to. He knew he would get reprimanded for forgetting dinner last night. He vaguely wondered what the punishment would be as his limbs mechanically moved on their own.

He tried to wait for the last possible minute to wake up to stay asleep and escape his reality. He clung to his dreams and school like they were gold. Any second he could get away was a good second. He beat his alarm this morning.. because of Larry. 

The thought of Larry sparked a flame in him. It felt like a fire burning him from the inside. Intense and destructive, but he loved the burn. He let his thoughts linger on his metal messiah while he felt his hands go on autopilot.

"Well I see you remembered one meal." His father hissed passive aggressively as he sat down at the table tapping his nails impatiently.

"I apologize Father. It wont happen again Father." He spoke in a clear neutral tone looking down as he served him breakfast and coffee putting his breakfast across from the man. 

Faster than he could react his Father had him gripped by the jaw painfully forcing him to stare into the cold lifeless unforgiving icy orbs of his parent.

"Learn some damn respect! Look me in the eyes when you speak! I swear the devil claimed your soul when you were born." He growled letting the boy go. Travis knew not to touch his face, feel the place he had been gripped so tightly so aggressively. If he did that his father would berate him. Tell him to stop being dramatic and he barely touched him. What would the neighbors think if he caused a scene. So Travis stayed quiet.

As soon as he was dismissed, (Mr. Phelps having left with another cutting remark about Travis' character) Travis finished getting ready for school. He smiled a bit wearing a pink sweater he hid at the back of his closet for special occasions, for today. Travis felt that small flicker of hope trying not to let it die out.

Hes playing with you Phelps. Your going to be the laughing stock of the school. Your Fathers going to know what an abomination you are. Your just gonna disappoint him you worthless little bitch. He tried to tune out his inner dialogue finding it harder by the second.

What if he was just pulling a prank? What if he did like Travis and Travis fucked up? What if he was doing this for Sal and didnt really care about Travis. What if hes fucking Sal and your just some side piece? That's all your good for isnt It Travis? To be used and discarded. 

Travis had to keep it together, not today. When he got to school he was so nervous and his inner monologue was so loud he felt like he would throw up. 

He ran to the bathroom gripping the sink trying to stop himself from feeling like he was going to get sick. He took some deep breaths before finally going out and spotting the brunette. He gave the boy a small smile that had his heart doing somersaults.

The brunette happily walked over "Hey phelps, gonna be a good boy for me today?" He teased leaning against the lockers right beside them. Travis blushed looking away.

"Shut it my Dad has spys all over the school." He explained bitting his lip.

"Alright then come with me and Sal after school. We can hang out at my place." He offered. Travis crinkled his nose up. 

"Your house stinks like your little recreations doesn't it?" He frowned and Larry chuckled. 

"Aww after all ghis time something as little as a scent is gonna keep you away?" He smirked moving closer to the blonde. Travis tensed feeling his face burn with the heat of his embarrassment and attraction.

"Fine! But if you light up I swear I'm gone!" He sets his boundary crossing his arms. Larry smiles with his infuriatingly attractive little smirk. 

"See you after class then." He smiles gripping Travis sweater and pressing him against the lockers aggressively. He watches the little shiver that runs through Travis before casually strolling to class.

Travis was so caught up in the rush of feelings and watching his smug crush walking away he hadn't noticed the blue haired boy walk next to him.

"Looks like things are going well" he commented. Travis jumped adrenaline pumping through his system at the unexpected entrance.

"Oh shit, didn't mean to scare you but you were kinda lost in Larry-land huh?" He laughs a quiet playful little jingle. Travis looks away trying to stutter up a response before it dies in his throat.

"Im glad you told him and im proud of you Travis." Sal smiles putting a hand on his shoulder. A wave of emotions passes through him. Confusion, happiness, guilt, hurt. He smiles at Sal. 

"Thanks." When he walks to class he ponders why Sals words upset him and excited him so much. Proud? He had never been told he made someone proud. His father called him a dissapointment, he felt like he couldn't do anything right. Yet here doing something he knew his father would disapprove of and make him an even worse son made his friend proud.

He sighed staring at his textbook everything running through his head a million times over. Sal was proud of him. That made him equally as giddy as it did terrible. The words had swelled his chest with pride. He felt happy and appreciated. Then he remembered that noone else felt that way and the hate broiled again. Why was his father such a jerk? Was was HE born to that horrible man. Why was he BORN. Travis' thoughts spiraled until he felt sick.

He went to the bathroom between breaks holding his face in his hands in the stall willing the tears running down his face to go away. He felt so many things. It felt like he was too full of emotions, like he would explode.

His father hated him and he hated him too. But he still craved his approval still had the thought in the back of his mind 'why won't he love me?'. Travis had spent many nights lying awake trying to figure out how to be a better son. How to be better, how to not be HIM. He tried so hard and he resented himself for the anger his father took out on him. If he had just been better, if he was just normal. 

Travis' hands gripped his hair he wanted to slam his face into the wall everything was too overwhelming. He liked Larry, he always had but his father would never approve. He could never know. How long could he run around Nockfell with Larry in secret? He took a shaky breath. Fuck Kenneth. He was going to do what he wanted now. Consequences be damned.

He sat in the back of the class in the class he shared with Sal. He was relieved to see the boy. He helped calm the tremulous thoughts racking his brain. Sal always knew the right thing to say. In a strange way Sal reminded him of his mother. Kind and gentle always loving and understanding. 

Sal partnered up with him when they were given two person projects. He smiled at the boy somberly.

"Whats wrong?" Sal questioned the movement of his eyes and body language easily portrayed concern.

"Theres so much I feel about this. It's stupid. I should be happy. Why am I not happy?" He grumbled feeling anger and frustration rise. Sal gently rested a hand over his fist.

"It takes time Travis. Your doing something for you. You care about your fathers' approval and are doing something that is against that." Sal easily explained. Jealousy blossomed in Travis' stomach.

"How is it so easy for you? How can you understand me? I don't even understand me!" Travis demanded. Sal smiled eyes crinkling upwards. 

"Empathy is something that comes easier to some people. When you've gone through alot, when you've hurt so deeply its easy to see it in others." He explained calmly.Travis nodded.

"I wish I could understand myself that well. I just get angry. If I don't understand I just get so mad I can't think." He explained 

"Its easy to get frustrated with yourself but thats why you have to be patient and understanding. You have to give yourself time to understand. You control your emotions not the other way around." Sal advised. Travis took the words to heart. Sal was right.

The period ended faster than he expected and he went to lunch quietly eating alone watching Larry and Sal's group of friends chat about something. They looked so happy, everything looked so easy for them. A small bubble of anger flowed through him. He knew why. He was jealous. Happiness came so easy for them. They didn't have to fight tooth and nail for it. They got to hang out with who they wanted, be with who they wanted talk about whatever they wanted. 

Travis was trapped.

Trapped and alone. 

Lunch passed by in a cycle of envy, hated then self hatred as he chastited himself for feeling that way. Going against his father sometimes felt easy. Sometimes it just felt right. He felt happy and justified then he felt guilty. He was Kenneths only son. His mom wasn't around and he needed Travis' help. He couldn't just disobey him could he?

He didn't want to cause his father anymore harm but juxtapositionally he wanted his Father to be hurt. He wanted to pour salt in his wounds and make him feel what Travis felt for years. Travis sighed emotions were confusing and exhausting. 

The end of the day left Travis in a tailspin. He couldnt decide what to do. And with how many breakdowns he had had, he felt like he just needed to take a nap.

With heavy feet and constant second guessing he made his way for his destination. Today was the start of something new, something terrifying. Something... hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thankyou for being so patient with me! Im going to try and write more thanks for all the kind messages!! ♡♡ As always you can find me on Instagram, Discord or Tumblr under the same name XxFatalblackxX


	6. Not a chapter

Notice of Hiatus; possible abandoned work 

Heavy subjects trigger warning- unalive attempt, se*ual abuse 

This subject is not something I bring with the intent of causing drama or upset to anyone, it is my simply stating an explanation to my readers as to why this Hiatus may never end. 

I got into this ship with one fic in particular. I loved that fic and I admired and was inspired by the friendly and kind author. I joined a group with them and everything was lovely. 

Anyone that follows my work knows I am a hard supporter of problematic fiction in all its forms. I believe it is empowering to victims who use it for coping and for anyone wanting to explore fantasy. In particular, underage fictional characters are just that. Fictional characters, many survivors of childhood sexual abuse use underage characters to process their own trauma. 

I was called 'Disgusting, horrible' etc by this author. It broke my heart as I had just recently had a suicide attempt in part caused by similar hateful rhetoric and I had respected and looked up to this person. It has completely made me disinterested in this ship or Fandom. I still love the characters. I went through alot of abuse and Travis became a character I highly related to, it was cathartic for me to write out all the feelings I experienced from those days. 

I have no idea if I am going to write for this again, however I felt it was only fair for you all to know the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sally face fic! I'm absolutely in love with Travis/Larry so here it is! This idea popped in my head so I'm serving it to you guys >:3 enjoy. You can find me at XxFatalBlackxX on really everything, Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter I even have a little Tiktok going :3


End file.
